U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/949,010, which has the same assignee as the present application, discloses an electrical connector having contacts with solderball leads which are arranged in a ball grid array interface for connection with conductive pads on a circuit board. Each of the contacts is stamped and formed from sheet material and has an undersurface which is defined by a major surface of the sheet material. The undersurface of each contact is exposed at a bottom of the housing, and a solder ball is attached to the flat undersurface of each contact. It is a difficult manufacturing procedure to form the contacts in a very low height, i.e., less than 0.125 inch, and to attach a solderball in an accurate position on the flat undersurface of each contact. A problem to be solved is how to simplify the manufacture of an electrical connector having low profile contacts with solderball leads.